Forum:2010-08-06 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . "Nyze Hat!" --Dingbot Prime Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- So what do we call this guy? Dingbot sub-prime? Imperial Dingbot? Dingbot log(n)e ? I vote for Imperial Overbot. Reichardt von Hamming 04:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :: " who must be obeyed." --Rej ¤¤? 21:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::: Haha, somehow I didn't notice that Rumpole reference earlier. --Undomelin 07:51, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: Actually, it is the reference that Rumpole references that counts. Now linked in the quote. -- Rej :::::Ah, I stand corrected. --Undomelin 16:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::The reason you missed it the first time round is it snuck in late. It takes a while for a male chauvinist brain to realize it is a callipygian Dingbot--Rej 23:12, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Callipygian? I don't think Her Orbicular Majesty, the Rex Machina's antarctic region could be said to have buttocks exactly... =P --Undomelin 16:22, August 17, 2010 (UTC) -Ah you discussed that yesterday. Still I will add Dingbot Zero, Tertius Dingbot and God Emperor of Dingbots to the mix.Reichardt von Hamming 05:00, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : I have seen Dyngbot on the tv trope discussion. My addition to the mix is Pavorbotti the Dingbard and Dingbard the Magnificent. Could combine all three Pavorbotti the Magnificent Dyngbard. I guess that would be stretching it. Anyway, naming is something best done with hindsight. We will just have to wait until the fat callipygian lady sings (a little more). --Rej ¤¤? 06:33, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :One of Billy Catringer's suggestions yesterday was calling him the "Bringer-of-Peace". That in turn gave me the idea that perhaps "Ding Solomon" would be an appropriate name. Although I still like "Orby". --Undomelin 09:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : :All hail Dingot Rex! Werewolfboy 10:41, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Kingbot - simple, rhymes with dingbot, and he has the crown. Though I do also like Dingbot Rex! Endikos 13:48, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Until now it seemed to me like that might cause confusion with the heretofore-prime dingbots, because of their , but with the emergence of his actual crown and the humbling of those two, you're right that "Kingbot" does now seem quite apt. --Undomelin 17:01, August 8, 2010 (forgot to sign, now fixed ) --- Oh. My. Goodness. The two dingbot kings are Gil and Tarvek and this new prettied-up dingbot with the Heterodyne sigil is Agatha. Wow. The symbolism is impressive. ~ Neo-Victorian girl Yeah the symbolism is there alright., i didnt notice it at first,, I actually came here to complain that there wasnt anything to comment on this time, Agathahetrodyne 06:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : I would still like "Dingboss", but now that you've pointed out that symbolism (which I hadn't seen either), how about "Heterobot" or "Dynbot"? Brrokk 07:48, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : Awww... the look on the rival Primes´ "faces" when the new guy pops out his crown... poor Primes. *sniff* BTW, I like "Dingboss"... or maybe "King Ding". -Sir Chaos 12:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Looks like a new "alpha" is in town. It seems to operate (or control) in a manner similar to the Silverodeon. Mad Spark 13:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : :That music, I'm fairly sure, is the same tune Agatha humms/sings/whatever while Heterodyning. This could mean the new 'bot is simply more Sparky than the rest. Given that Sparks inspire loyalty and an urge to help/serve in other people, the whole "alpha" thing is merely a reaction to a stronger Spark. Indeed much like Agatha's influence on Gil and Tarvek. :Also, I dunno about you lot, but this now-you-stop-this-sillyness-and-do-what-I-want thing it seems to be doing also looks like a very female way of dealing with the problem at hand. So I'd definitely not call it king, or somesuch. That thing is the " Dingbot Queen " for certain.Topter 15:31, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I have a great idea! what if aggy used lucreazia's machine, to put krosps mentality into the fun sized mobile agony and death dispensers when they fix it ? Agathahetrodyne 17:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : that body would definitely fit his ego. but i doubt he'd be willing to give up the taste of rats, mimmoths etc. for that. : Finn MacCool 22:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC) : : Well, I hafta admit that it definitely takes after Agatha Heterodyne. It's just as bossy and as good at getting done what it wants to get done as Agatha is. So, this rules out my idea about naming it Klausbot. How about, Agabyte? Billy Catringer 04:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of which, where is Krosp? He doesn't seem to be down with Agatha or part of the group sent upstairs. Mad Spark 02:43, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page